


The Next Level

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Christmas, First Time, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, Love, M/M, Making Love, Mild Dysphoria, Pet Names, Top Keith (Voltron), Touching, Trans Keith (Voltron), shiro calling keith Starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Shiro and Keith have been going steady for sometime, staying in the same living quarters, and enjoying a new life together.During the festive season, they decide now is the perfect time to progress their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	The Next Level

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



A crackling fireplace and gentle scents of sandalwood and vanilla filled the shared living quarters of Captain Takeshi Shirogane and the Leader of the Paladins of Voltron, Keith. Whether back at the Garrison base or aboard the Atlas, they made it their own personal mission to make up for lost time and build a new life together.

It all started with a nervous invitation from Shiro. With fumbling, shaky hands uncharacteristic of him, he typed it out. 

_“So, Keith, and you can say no to this, but I was wondering… do you want to… stay with me?”_

Keith still smiled at the memory. Sharing beds aboard the Castle of Lions had been one thing, but moving in with a long time boyfriend made it all that extra level of official.

_“Shiro, we practically live together anyway. Of course I do.”_

Curled up by the warm glow of the fire, Keith drowned in the delicious scent of Shiro’s jumper. Even when his attentive boyfriend wasn’t around, whenever he put on something that belonged to Shiro, he felt safe.

Shiro always had that effect on him.

The door opened, and Shiro entered, wearing his own comfy jumper, and bringing two offerings from the kitchen. In each hand was a mug, filled with rich hot chocolate, cream and marshmallows.

“A peace offering,” Shiro said with a smile, holding one out to Keith. “Truce?”

Keith smirked, recalling their earlier snowball fight that he had won hands down. Though his body suffered from the chilling cold gripping their little pocket of the world, it had all been worth it for a moment of happiness with the man he loved.

He reached out, their fingers brushing softly as he accepted the hot chocolate. “I accept your terms of surrender.”

With a careful bow, Shiro declares his Partner the victor. “All hail Keith, the Snowball King.”

Said Snowball King snorted, nudging Shiro with a free elbow. “Dork.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Shiro snuggled close to Keith, taking a long sip of his own beverage. He sighed contently, licking away his frothy upper lip. “Hunk makes the best stuff.”

Once Keith partook in the chocolate heaven, he agreed, blissful.

Marshmallows bobbed whimsically in the frothy hot chocolate world of Keith’s cup. He smiled, knowing that he was destined to be spoiled this Christmas. “You do know how to spoil a guy.”

Shiro chuckled. “I like to consider it one of my many talents.”

As they sat together by the fireplace, indulging in the sinfully chocolate treat, Keith muses about how much Shiro meant to him, as he often did. He had known him since his early days at the Garrison, and sometimes, it was difficult to process this was all real.

That he and Shiro were a thing.

Life at the Garrison had been a rollercoaster of anxiety, like walking on eggshells every day. Losing his only family and source of unconditional support. He spent every day since wrestling between the safety of being alone and the uncertainty of social interactions and the risks they brought.

Keith _hated_ it.

But then, Shiro came along.

The Garrison Golden boy had been the first to reach out to him. He encouraged him to give of his best, and to never hold back his potential. He was the first person to hold his hand out to him with unconditional support.

Shiro had been the first person Keith told about his past.

And the first thing Shiro responded with?

_“Thank you for confiding in me, Keith. It can’t have been easy._

_I’m proud of you.”_

“Keith?”

He was snapped from his trance. He turned to face Shiro’s concerned expression, only to realize he did have something on his mind. Something he wrestled with for the better half of a year, knowing that things were getting serious.

But to say it…

_‘Shit, I’m worrying him,’_ Keith thought, lost in those worried eyes. Grounding himself, he put down his half full cup, and spoke.

“Shiro…” Everything sounded too quiet, only the gentle lull of the flames devouring wooden logs breaking the silence. He hated how frightened he sounded, that Shiro’s own name left him too uneasy to continue.

A flicker of apprehension passed between them both, the terror of unknown words and their meaning carried between the two. Shiro tried to offer support and understanding, but a growing sense of something strange and new resided inside him.

Something he hadn’t felt in years.

Keith has been thinking about asking Shiro for months. He’d been softened by small victories and the sappy holiday season. Shiro meant the world to him, and he wanted to take that final step with him.

They had been going steady for some time. They had even moved in together, so Keith wanted to take the next step of their relationship with Shiro.

When Keith looked at him, he was greeted with the most tender smile, as warm and comforting as the jumper around him. He melted beneath such a reverent gaze. It made him wonder why he doubted at all.

Shiro knew everything about him, had always been there for him when he needed him most, and even when he was absent, Keith felt him there.

Without a second thought, Keith reached his hands up, secured them around the back of Shiro’s neck, and tugged his big dork of a man into a sweet kiss. The fire glowed around them, stroking the fires that had been burning inside of himself and Shiro.

After a blissful moment, Keith broke the kiss, licking his lips anxiously for what he was about to ask. “Shiro. I’m ready.”

Keith couldn’t tell if Shiro was blushing or the fire’s glow caressed his face wonderfully from that angle, but the gentleness in his eyes left very little doubt. The Captain took Keith’s hands, giving them an affirming squeeze.

“I am too.”

As much as Keith’s heart soared at Shiro’s words, his heart remained troubled.

Compared to Shiro, Keith had no experience whatsoever, save his own hands. That single seed of doubt rooted itself deep, and more began to sprout inside his mind as they kissed.

Would his lack of experience become a problem?

What if, because of that, he couldn’t be good for Shiro?

The darker thoughts spiraled like a storm, down a dark path of thorns and shadows, with no light or colour, swallowing everything in a cold wave of dread and horror.

Keith _hated_ it there.

Suddenly, a gentle palm on the side of his face roused him back to reality. He realized at some point the kiss had ended, and Shiro gazed at him with worry.

“It’s okay, Keith,” Shiro whispered, taking Keith’s hand with his other. “We don’t have to rush this.”

Slowly, Keith returned to the world of warmth and colour, beginning with Shiro. From the sparkling intensity of his dark eyes to the fire’s blush against his face, to even that cheesy red Christmas jumper, life returned to him.

Placing his own hand upon the one cradling his face, Keith repeated his words. “I want this, but before we start…”

Keith abruptly parted from Shiro, heading towards a nearby closet, urging his boyfriend “not to look.” Obediently, Shiro closed his eyes, wondering what Keith had in store.

It didn’t take long for him to find out.

“...Okay. You can look.”

When Shiro opened his eyes, Keith grew anxious. He had wrestled with this moment very often, standing before a mirror and staring at himself, at his cock. He also remembered the exhilaration at speaking those words aloud, the flutter of his heart falling in love with a part of who he was.

And there he stood, naked in anticipation, in front of Shiro, his strapped penis illuminated by the fire’s glow.

Shiro grinned. “Looking good, Keith, though you always do.”

Sunshine burst inside Keith. “Thanks. I’ve been thinking about this a lot, being with you, I mean… and I know you’re the one, you’ve always been the one.”

The Captain raised a hand to seek Keith’s trembling one, his other patting the inviting space between his legs. “And you’ve always been the Starlight in my universe, baby.”

Shiro winked.

Keith nearly face-palmed. “Really? Takashi Shirogane, what am I going to do with you?”

Shiro’s smirk grew wider, his eyes trailing downwards in appreciation. “Oh, I can think of a few things, Keith Cat…”

Heat rushed straight down between Keith’s legs, sharing a conspirator smile with his mischievous other half. “A few things… You sure you’ve not got one thing in mind?”

“You,” Shiro answered without wait, guiding Keith a little closer towards him. His smirk softened into a sweet smile, conveying the depth of his feelings through his tender expression alone. “I want you, Keith. We can take our time with this, and you just have to say the word and we can stop.”

Shiro kissed Keith’s forehead gently.

Touched by his consideration, Keith nodded before pressing Shiro onto his back. As Keith brought them together, he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing underwear, giving him complete access to his lover.

Something Shiro was more than okay with given by how aroused he was.

Goosebumps rippled across his skin, a breathless whisper fading on his lips. An anxious exhilaration rode Keith onward, encouraged by Shiro’s gentle rocking motions against him.

He kept thinking _this is it, tonight is the night._

As Keith dipped his head down, snatching a needy kiss, tasting sweet chocolate upon his lips. It didn’t take long for their hands to roam, with Keith’s fingers drifting beneath Shiro’s jumper.

He stopped, broke the kiss, confusing the other man.

“Keith, what’s wrong? Did I…?”

“Lose the jumper,” Keith stated, tugging at the offending festive clothing swallowing one of his hands.

“What’s wrong with it?” Shiro bopped the giant knitted nose on the reindeer face for good measure.

Teasingly, Keith ran his fingers along Shiro’s tensed stomach, cocking his eyebrows suggestively. “This is between you and me, not Rudolph.” He flicked a daring finger across Shiro’s already hardened nipple, causing him to shudder. “Please?”

“You’re the boss.” Hastily, the Captain lost the article of clothing at his boyfriend’s insistence, managing not to get completely tangled in the sleeves for too long. Not that Keith objected to the view by any means.

Once Shiro’s chest was free from reindeer tyranny, Keith ran an admiring hand along his lover’s body, reminded of the early memories of the other man hiding himself away. At first, Shiro hated the thought of someone seeing his scarred skin, a testament to the torture the Galra put him through.

But slowly, Shiro came to find kinship and comfort with Keith’s understanding, and eventually, Shiro slept shirtless next to him.

After a moment of thought, Keith tossed away the last lingering shred of clothing, the very jumper Shiro offered him. Flickered scars from Paladin battles and Blades missions trailed along his own body. Shiro’s large hand brushed against them with the most tender affection.

His touch stopped at the lining of Keith’s binder, and softly a question. “May I?”

Slowly, Keith nodded, only to sigh sweetly at Shiro’s hands carefully touching his chest over the binder. Shiro gazed upon him, smiling softly at the inspiration in his life.

Keith, Head of the Paladins and the Leader of Voltron. There was no greater inheritor to his throne than the man in his arms who came into his own, and never gave up on him.

As a hand trailed along Keith’s defined legs, sculpted through years of training, Shiro always found himself falling more in love with Keith each day. His strong, handsome Keith.

“Hey, you’re spacing out again, cowboy.” A tap on the head awakened Shiro, who smiled sheepishly at him. “A penny for your thoughts?”

“Just thinking,” Shiro whispered, “what a lucky guy I am.”

“Sap,” Keith shot back, leering down hungrily at Shiro. _‘Besides, I’m the lucky one. You never gave up on me either.’_

They fell back into sweet and tender kissing turned heated, needy hands exploring a little more than they had before. Shiro’s lips deviated from Keith’s lips, claiming generously across his lover’s body.

His collarbone, his chest, his stomach, his knees, then returning to his neck and throat with compulsive fascination. It was clear that Keith’s entire quivering frame would be laid claim to Shiro’s possessive lips.

Not that Keith was complaining, intent on returning the favour.

Shiro hummed against Keith’s neck in appreciation, his hands trails of lava down his back. The young man moaned lavishly, unable to resist holding back how good Shiro’s touch was. Keith repaid the gesture with his own fingers dragging roughly down Shiro’s back, peppering hungry little nips against the Captain’s throat. The sounds he made were magnificent.

After hands and lips explored each other, their eyes met intensely, and Keith got the message. 

He ran his fingers along his length, and positioned himself between Shiro’s legs, shivering at the sensation brewing deep inside him.

And Shiro threw his head back, hungry at the anticipation of making love to Keith. Shifting his scarred legs further apart, he allowed his boyfriend better access. As soon as Keith’s tip brushed against the quivering entrance, Shiro sighed blissfully, giving his boyfriend all the encouragement he needed.

Keith felt a strong hand upon his shoulder, encouraging him as always, lifting him when he needed it most and filling him with love. He wanted to return the favour in full.

“Shiro… If it gets too much…”

His soulmate nodded, brushing his fingers along Keith’s neck. “I’m ready when you are, Starlight.”

Once Keith entered, he watched in rapture as Shiro fell back, a moan cracking from his mouth in surprise. He caressed Shiro’s cheek, swimming from the sensation of being with Shiro, finally being together with him.

“Shiro,” Keith moaned softly, stilling himself until he knew his lover was alright. “Are you…?”

Unable to speak, reeling from everything swirling through him, Shiro managed a weak nod, mouthing ‘yeah’ between deep breaths. A hand stroked Keith’s waist, and once he found his voice, Shiro spoke.

“Keith, please… move?”

Slowly, they began to move together, finding synchronized movement in the experience they were sharing together.

The sight of Shiro squirming and writhing beneath him, moaning and begging for more, transcended Keith. Starry eyed at the spectacle, he trembled, pleasure pooling inside him, throbbing with need.

Black strands of unruly hair plastered against his forehead, his hand brushing away the white bang obscuring Shiro’s face, because Keith did not want to be denied this. He needed to see Shiro, completely exposed beneath him.

“Let me see you.” Keith demanded. He was rewarded with a raspy moan and a long kiss against his arm. “You look _so good_ Shiro,” he praised warmly.

“Keith-” Shiro’s voice hitched, his leg hooking around Keith’s ass, urging him deeper, harder. “God, you-” Arms latched around Keith’s back, allowing Shiro to whisper shamelessly into his lover’s ear. “You feel so good inside of me, K-Keith… _Ah!”_

The reaction was immediate.

In a toe curling burst of cloudy heat, Keith arched his back, his hands splayed across Shiro’s broad chest in support. Every thrust sparked that sweet bundle of nerves, and listening to the crescendo of Shiro’s own impending climax welcomed his own.

Between reverent kisses on Keith’s shoulder, Shiro moaned his name exaltedly, and how much he loved him over and over again. Overcome with such an outpouring of love, Keith felt a sob hitch at his throat. It was impossible for him to articulate just how much Shiro meant to him.

From those long gone days at the Garrison, when Shiro reminded Keith who he was in those darkest days.

_“Remember, you are Keith.”_

When Shiro came, he cried that very name, holding Keith so tightly, as if he feared losing him to forces unknown.

Keith panted heavily, excited by the sight of watching his lover come undone by his hand. Keith’s eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head, and he felt himself short circuiting.

It didn’t take long for the blinding white heat to swallow him whole, leaving him a whimpering mess curled into Shiro’s side once he collapsed.

xxx

“Starlight…”

“...Nn…”

“Starlight?”

Overwhelmed, Keith buried his face against Shiro’s chest, and jabbed him lightly. “Stop that.”

The Captain chuckled. “What?”

“You know what,” Keith murmured sleepily, holding onto his lover in the doozy throes of lovemaking. “Calling me Starlight.”

“Can’t help it.” Shiro planted a tender kiss upon Keith’s sweat glistened forehead, brushing away wet strands of black hair. “That’s what you are. I’d travel the universe to find you.”

“Beat you to it, babe.” Nuzzling into Shiro, Keith’s bare back warmed from the fire. Everything was perfect, exactly what they dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheith Secret Santa pinch hitter for HedonistInk, who requested “something cute and sweet but also spicy, cheesy Shiro with a big soft puppy personality, plenty of pet names for Keith, cocoa, snowball fights, Keith in one of Shiro’s swimmingly large sweaters with trans headcanons.”
> 
> Ultimately, I went with something set during S7, or in an alternate S8 where nothing bad happens and everything is good and wholesome for Shiro and Keith. Because they deserve it. They are both the ultimate power couple, Captain and Paladin Leader, totes in love and are at the top of their game.
> 
> It’s the sweet Christmas season, and they’re ready to make love for the first time. Hurray!
> 
> Credits to [HedonistInk’s Guide To Writing Trans Men Having Sex ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&ved=2ahUKEwi15fTrmfDnAhU7RhUIHcPHBzIQFjAAegQIBRAB&url=https%3A%2F%2Fhedonistink.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158978575419%2Fhedonistinks-guide-to-writing-trans-men-having&usg=AOvVaw2uNnZxWGcYzjsi_fWZJ0Ar) and [A Guide To Writing Trans Men by fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404) which I referred to while researching and writing for this fic. These sources helped greatly.
> 
> Mega thanks and all the kudos to aiden_sheith for kindly beta reading and editing this fic. You are a star and a treasure. 🤩
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️


End file.
